Fushigi Yugi Revisited
by S3rp3ntin3
Summary: It has been some months since the end of the story but Yui misses someone more than ever. The gods are arguing about some rights and wrongs. Will Yui and Miaka's wish be fulfilled with a happy ending or bad ending with no wish granted? -super long hiatus-
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I seriously do not own Fushigi Yugi. Sorry, if the characters are not as they seemed.

Author: S3rp3ntin3

Title: Fushigi Yugi Revisited

Date: 19 September 2008

* * *

Chapter 1

_High up in the heavens on Mount_ _Taikyoku, two gods faced off, a dragon and a phoenix. "Listen here!" the dragon roared angrily at the phoenix, "Suzaku, I thought __**YOU**__ represented love! And now, are you contradicting yourself?! Are you proving that just because you hate me, means __**MY**__ warriors and priestess deserve no love!" The dragon glared menacingly at his so-called brother, Suzaku. They had been having the argument for the last few years about whether or not the dragon's followers should deserve love or not. And every time, the argument just gets more heated up than the previous. With every shout, the windows of the castle on Mount Taikyoku would shatter. And with every shout, energy would released sending shockwaves around the castle, reforming anything that was broken. The Lai Lai stood by feeling entertained for the argument was always entertaining. And the so-called mother, Taiitsukun would seat by and sigh heavily. _

_(Disclaimer: The gods are in their human form.)_

"_Well, that's exactly my point, dear Brother, Seiryu," Suzaku calmly replied the dragon which then, brought heavy dark clouds above the mountain, "Because I hate you! And your followers are as dim-witted as you! You scale-headed jerk!" _

"_So, that's how you want to play it, eh feathered brain!" Seiryu snarled at Suzaku who simply shrugged his shoulders and sighed heavily, "Well, then…I'll assure you that __**YOUR**__ warriors will be so pathetic, weaker than the mortals. They'll not inherit any power or strength from you, no matter how hard you do it! And I'll ensure my warriors and priestess gain the powers to crush your little humiliating followers as if they're only sticks!" _

"_You wouldn't dare…" Suzaku whispered coldly at his brother who narrowed his eyes to tiny slits, "If that were to happen, your warriors might be as powerful as the gods. And that little blonde of yours would probably turn his back on you."_

"_I don't give a fig for that at all…" Seiryu growled and turned his head away, "If you're still stubborn, then allow your stubbornness to kill you…" Seiryu transformed into his dragon form and flew away leaving his brother to dwell on his thoughts and make up his decisions. _

"_Fine…We'll turn the time backwards to the time our priestesses found the book," Suzaku made up his mind and his brother spun around and smirked, "But…We'll have the priestesses decide on it…"_

"_But Seiryu, Suzaku," their so-called old, haggard mother, Taiitsukun, warned them earning an annoyed look from both gods, "If time were to turn back, I shall either erase the priestesses memories or the warriors memories…And if time really returned, I can only wish that no harm will come forth and a happy ending might end the story for once and for all…" The two gods turned to each other and nodded. They knew that once the story is turned backwards, they can only hope that things would turn for the better. And yes, as gods hope, may no harm past by and so, the so-called mother called upon the other two gods, Genbu and Byakko. They started fixing the bodies of the warriors and revived the dead. _

* * *

Down, down into earth, two girls sat across each other in their school cafeteria. "Miaka, I've regretted many things over these past few months," Yui bit her bottom lips, hoping that the tears that threatened to fall would retreat. She avoided her best friend's curious gaze and continued to bite her bottom lips nervously while playing with the rim of the cup. Miaka, being the goody little best friend, looked concerned and curious at the unusual movements of Yui. "I'm just wondering, given a chance, would you wish for time to turn backwards?" Yui blurted her thoughts which she had confined in herself for the past few months since the end of the horrible twisted romantic adventure.

"Huh? Hmm, I guess I would love to so that I could do better in my exams and then, be with Taka forever," Miaka exclaimed and Yui felt left out. True, she had loved Tamahome or perhaps, better known as Taka, but she realized that Tamahome was actually not the one that she had desired for so long, or better off, since the start of the twisted misleading journey.

"No, no, I mean," Yui shook her head and forced a smile even though just thinking of **his** death on her conscience made her feel sick. Her smile turned out to be a sad smile but since it **is** a smile, Miaka thought she better not ask and dwell on it. Yui had been crying and crying since **his** death, it is good to see her manage even a tiny sad smile. "Oh, I meant, if time were to travel backwards to the moment…" Yui asked hopefully but stopped herself before she started crying again. She dreaded the answer Miaka might give to reply her. Why should Miaka wish for time to return to the past when she has everything she want? What more can Miaka ask for? She's got a good boyfriend, a good school, a loving family and most of all a romantic and bright life. Yui thought bitterly as she thought of her future. What does she have? Good brains, not too loving family, no boyfriend and most of all, no romance and no one till she's gone from the world. Maybe, even then, she still won't experience romance. Tears welled up in her eyes as she hastily excused herself to get away from the topic. ,wll not entirely.

"Yui? What's wrong?" Miaka being the dumb girl and oblivious to her best friend's emotion stood rooted not knowing what to do. Ever since the story ended, she and Yui had lost their friendship,well not entirely. They were no longer able to sense each other's emotions and thoughts, or at least Miaka can't sense Yui's because Yui had expertly blocked out everyone from penetrating and reading her like an open book. "What did Yui really mean by to **the** moment? Does Yui really wish to return to the world of the book and meet **him** once more? Maybe, she wants to save **his **life. Could it be?"

* * *

In the meantime, Yui had dashed off with tears rolling off the side of her face. _"Not again…Why am I always crying? Since the last time until now! When will I learn to stop shedding tears?" _She cursed herself as she continued to run aimlessly, not caring about what passers-by thought about her behavior. _"Let them think as they wish!" _She swore angrily only to break down on a bench in a nearby park.

Dark clouds gathered like an army of mosquitoes. Lightning whizzed through the clouds, representing a yellowish dragon circling in the air. The thunder roared with all its might as if the dragon was releasing his wrath to show how powerful nature can be. Rain droplets fell from the sky like little shooting stars. Humans scuttle helter around like confused mice trying to escape from the fierce grasps of a tom cat.

She didn't keep track of time, only to look around her when it started raining heavily. "Yui!" Miaka called as she ran towards her best friend with an umbrella in her hand. Seeing her, Yui started to run away. "Yui, please wait! Please!" The girls started the chase, dodging and pushing people who intercepted their paths. Miaka continued calling and Yui continued to ignore. The chase continued until Yui threw herself into the National Library, the place where everything started to change drastically for the two girls. "Yui…This place…" The two girls walked beside each other, feeling so familiar with the surroundings.

"Yea…It's where it all started…"

"Tell me, why you're always crying when we discussed about **that**?"

"Because I could save their lives…especially **his**…But…" Yui hanged her head and Miaka dragged her to a seat, "But I didn't…I couldn't…I didn't know how to…"

"So…you want time to turn around and give us a second chance?" Miaka gulped down a lump of saliva in her throat. What if things change? So what if time returned, the same mistakes would be done, right? It can't be changed if they're destined to die, right? She'll just face the same terrible memory and it will only be worse. She'll keep blaming herself because she already knew the plot, the problem, the everything, yet, she couldn't do a thing. "Yui, I think it isn't a good idea…" Miaka chose her words carefully, afraid of tasting the wrath of her best friend, "Because if they are destined to die, then we should not fight against the destinies laid out for us by the gods."

"…" Yui stood up and stride away while Miaka caught up with her. Placing a hand gently on the stiff shoulders of Yui, Miaka panted slightly. "What if it was Tamahome who died?! Won't you wish for time to return and allow you to at least try once more to save his life?!" Yui barked at Miaka and shoved her aside. Miaka stood there shocked yet she knew Yui was right. If Tamahome were to die and was unable to be by her side, she would have worshipped all the gods and prayed for a miracle to happen. Even if it means for time to turn backwards and force her to go through so much sufferings.

* * *

Do leave a comment or two about this story. Oh yes, and vote for who should be Yui's so-called partner. The character 2 will cchange to Yui's so-called partner. Choose someone easy for me to write, thanks! Flames are appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Alright, I'm back! Sorry exams were in progress and I had to study! Sorry! :X Anyway, tallying the votes, it seems that **he **is the one!! Thank you for those who have patiently waited and took a few minutes to vote! Alright, no more delaying time…let's get the story going.

* * *

**_RECAP: _**

_If Tamahome were to die and was unable to be by her side, she would have worshipped all the gods and prayed for a miracle to happen. Even if it means for time to turn backwards and force her to go through so much sufferings._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Yui, I guess, you're right. If it was Tamahome who died, I would have wished for the same thing as you," Miaka apologized as she slowly neared Yui who was crying in a corner, "Yea, I'll pray with you for all the gods to turn time backwards." Yui looked up with tears-streaked face feeling puzzled.

"I thought you…"

"No, I realized that if you love someone truly then nothing can defy it…" Miaka smiled and held out a hand to help Yui up, "I'm sorry. Are we still the best of friends? I know I've been unsympathetic to you for the last few months."

"Hey, I've forgotten that, care to remind me?" Yui joked and accepted the hand, "Hey, yea! We'll **always **remain as best friends and we shall **never **be mad at each other ever again! It's a **promise**!" The girls laughed and for once since the last few months, Yui's laughter was a ringing one. The girls sneakily went to the back of the library and into the restricted room.

* * *

Somewhere in another universe, a tall blonde with empty icicle blue eyes laid in bed. Beside him laid a very pretty lady, or perhaps, his wife. His wife possessed long black hair with the most beautiful brown eyes the world has ever seen. "Nakago, the Emperor requests an audience with you," came a soft voice from behind the door of his chamber. Nakago, the shogun of Kutou, annoyed threw the blanket off his body and surprisingly, pushed his wife off him gently.

"What does that big belly guy want now?" Nakago thought irritatingly as he put on his armor and walked out, "If it is nonsense that he wants, he is so screwed!" He made his way and bowed before the Emperor who smirked in delight at how submissive his most powerful and feared warrior is. "Your Majesty, what is it that you desire?" Nakago asked smoothly, all acid was absent in his voice.

"It is said in the scroll that a girl from another universe will arrive to safe us from the merciless attacks of Hong-Nan," the emperor replied as he shifted in his seat so that the woman massaging him had to shift and therefore one of them landed on his laps and Nakago felt uncomfortable. She is nude and the emperor is half-nude and she is hungrily staring at him. "She'll be here and I want you to give her the best," the emperor stroke his mustache, "So, while you're taking care of her, I'll borrow that beautiful wife of yours." Nakago narrowed his eyes and excused himself from the throne room.

"Borrow my wife? Over my dead body, big belly man," Nakago thought as he made his way back to his wife, "The priestess eh? What a burden…"

* * *

_High up in the heavens on Mount_ _Taikyoku, two gods faced each other, Seiryu and Suzaku. "Alright, what's the deal now, Seiryu?" Suzaku, the red haired god asked his so-called brother who glared at him, "You wanted love for your warriors and priestess, I gave to you…You wanted time to turn back, I gave you…And now, instead of being grateful, you demand more. What the hell is your problem?"_

"_You know exactly why I am here, Suzaku!" Seiryu roared at him, anger releasing in big swirls around him, "Don't make me mad, Suzaku! What's wrong with you?! You know I want them both together and you refuse to grant your favorite brother his wish?"_

"_I will grant it for you, I promise," Suzaku kept cool even though he felt like shouting at Seiryu, "We need some action, every love novel has that…I'm just copying…"_

"_Wha…? Explain?" Seiryu felt curious and calmed down, "What do you mean?"_

"_It's just like that…Does he remember or does he forget? Can she wait or will she leave?" Suzaku smiled and Seiryu frowned and thought, "Will prince charming remember his love for her? Can the princess wait or will she leave when she found out the truth? Will she leave him for another guy or will she commit suicide?"_

"_Oh, I see…Nice climax, though I still don't understand…" Seiryu admitted quietly as he felt it was shameful not to understand it, "Well, I'll just leave things in your care…Thank you, Suzaku…" He grinned and left while Suzaku looked down and uncertainly saw Nakago. What if things went out of hand?_

* * *

In the world of the two girls, Miaka and Yui sat around the book. Yui picked it up and blew the dust off the cover and started reading the first page.

_Once more shall the book be awakened, shall the gods call upon their chosen priestesses. This shall be the last time this book shall open and should it land into the hands of a guy, this story shall be disrupted. Turn the page if you're sure to do your duty and shall you keep it away if you're hesitant. The story shall come forth and as soon as the priestess is done the story shall end._

Yui looked at Miaka as if to say, are you ready. "Wait Yui," Miaka stopped her best friend from lifting the page, "How come the incantation is different?" Yui looked at her best friend and back again at the incantation. Come to think of it, the incantation seemed longer, Yui thought as she forced herself to remember the lines of the previous time.

_**This is the story about a girl who got the seven seishi of Suzaku. She shall obtained omnipotent power and make every wish come true. The story itself is an incantation. Whomever finishes reading it, will receive this power. As soon as the page is turned, the story will become the truth and begin.**_

"Hmm," Yui thought as she closed the book and faced Miaka, "Does it really matter?" Miaka shrugged but soon nodded.

"It could mean that we'll be transported else where…"

"True but then again, the cover said it's The Universe of the Four Gods…and the book is right where Keisuke last placed it right?"

"Yea, but Keisuke put it on the shelves…The upper shelves," Miaka said and pointed at the highest shelf which is so stable and strong, "There's no way it could have dropped. There's no window, no strong wind…"

"But, it could really mean that the gods want us back in there?" Yui asked hopefully and thought also, "I thought Keisuke said he gave it to the librarian?"

"Yea…Maybe the librarian tossed it in?"

"Hmm, but in can't have landed right in the middle of the room, can it?" The girls began to question each other and decide that they should just do what they think is right. As for Miaka, she refuses to enter for fear they might enter a different universe but for Yui, she was determined to enter and try once more. "Ok, if I'm wrong, I'll treat you to Swensens for your every meal, alright?" Yui tried to persuade her best friend and what do you know, Miaka eagerly accepted. The girls read the lines slowly and was oblivious to the red and blue light that were glowing faintly. The blue light which shall embrace Yui and the red light that shall envelop Miaka grew very strong when the girls turned the page together.

* * *

"So it has begun eh?" a monk whispered as he grinned evilly in his temple.

"I guess we'll have to go, brother…" a boy picked up his flute and followed his brother out.

"A new adventure, a new drama…" a painted face man mused as he sat in his carriage.

"A new start, more casualties…" a red-violet haired woman sighed as she continued bandaging the arm of her patient.

"Will she treat me well?" A wolf-like man dashed into the forest.

"The race to summon the gods…" Nakago smirked as he entertained his wife in bed.

"Will she bring happiness into my kingdom?" a young king asked himself as he watched the stars from his window.

"A priestess eh, oh well…" a bandit sighed and continued with his slumber.

"I will protect her…" a monk looked at the sky and smiled at the shooting star.

"I'll teach her my knowledge…" a boy closed his book and watched the fire on the candle die out.

"I'll see the Emperor Hotohori once more!" a violet haired girl smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror, "Or maybe, I'll fall for the priestess…"

"I'll ensure she's equip with the best medicine…" a doctor vowed to himself.

"What's happening? Why's my forehead so hot?" Taka touched his forehead and before he knew it, he was transported to the universe in which he belonged, "The priestess? I'll ensure no harm has laid its hand on her…"

All the seven warriors of Suzaku and Seiryu set off to find their priestess but what may they find might be a little shocking to them. Will they be able to remember their previous priestess or will things have to start back from scratch? Will the priestesses have much to explain or will the priestesses forget everyone? The warriors have to protect their priestess while at the same time try to stay alive. Will the priestesses instead go to war or will they be stopped by their loved ones?

* * *

Thank you for the last review Slavedriver 2008 and Sonzai Taz.

Slavedriver: Thanks for the compliment...I think I'll do a Yui X Nakago thing.

Sonzai Taz: Thanks and I hope this chapter is okay... :X Yea, I think a Nakago X Yui stuff would be great...

* * *


	3. Tomo

Disclaimer: Sorry, had some nonsense in school but good news I do have some free time so I'll just post something up. Anyway, forgive me and let's get things going...Oh yes since it's more of a Seiryu warriors and priestesses centric then I will waste less time on Suzaku warriors unless demanded for. Ok, so lets just get things underway!!

* * *

_**RECAP**_

_All the seven warriors of Suzaku and Seiryu set off to find their priestess but what may they find might be a little shocking to them. Will they be able to remember their previous priestess or will things have to start back from scratch? Will the priestesses have much to explain or will the priestesses forget everyone? The warriors have to protect their priestess while at the same time try to stay alive. Will the priestesses instead go to war or will they be stopped by their loved ones?_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The night grew cold and angry as the weather decided to change into a rainy one. The clouds drew closer together forming into huge thunderstorms. Wind whizzed through the trees creating a rustling effort while howling mysteriously. Rain poured and flooded some trials as the intensity increased. Trees swayed roughly as if they might fall at any moment and crash onto anyone if not careful.

"Aah!" Yui screamed as she landed not so glamorous on the wet muddy trail in the forest, "Ouch! Where am I? Miaka?!" Yui stood up and realized it was no use trying to find shelter for she was already wet. Falling from the sky means...wetter. Yui ran and wandered around while calling out her best friend's name like a little maniac. "This is getting me nowhere!" Yui wailed as she slowly and gracefully crouched on the ground due to exhaustion, "I really am in an alternate dimension! I should have listened to Miaka...It's too late now...Maybe I'll just lay down and die..." Yui laid a little peacefully on the ground and easily fell into a deep slumber while a carriage not too faraway come heading her way.

* * *

Horses neighed loudly as the horseman pulled the reigns roughly. "What's the matter? Why are you stopping? I need to get to the next village before midnight!" the master barked as he laid back in his cozy carriage, "Now get moving!"

"But Master...There's a living being blocking the road..." the horseman replied timidly but decided it was no use to persuade his master for his master's wrath was one of a kind. Anyone straight enough would never want to find fault with this guy unless they've got a death wish. The horseman whacked the horses which now refuse to move as if they were attracted to the thing hindering their path. "Master, the horses refuse to move..." the horseman whispered quietly and shut his eyes tightly for fear of hearing his master roar.

"Then hit them harder! Just roll over that thing!" the master barked at his horseman, anger almost reaching it's climate, "Kenshi, hurry up! I don't have time to waste in this storm!" Kenshi, the horseman, gulped the lump of saliva in his throat and hit the horses who neighed in response.

"Master, the horses are attracted to the thing...Shall I find out what it is?"Kenshi asked slowly and his master took moments to think. Could it be the priestess? But it can't be...can it?! His master beamed at the thought but his heart told him that it couldn't be...It wasn't possible.

"I'll find that out on my own..." his master replied and it was better to seat back than to try to say a word. He walked towards the being slowly, the paint on his face slowly disappeared due to the rain. "Priestess?" he asked himself as he lifted the being carefully and gently into his arms, "God knows what will happen to you if I didn't find you..." He smiled a tiny smile and carried her into his carriage. "Kenshi, we're turning in for the night in a cottage...I'm wet and you're tired...In the morning, we'll continue once more...No comments..." he ordered and the carriage pulled up to a nearby cottage.

"You'll get cold if you stay in these wet clothes..." he mused as he dried himself first before he started on the girl. Just as he was about to unbutton her, her eyes snapped open and she began to shout, 'rapist!' "Hey, I was only trying to dry you up," he told her only after she finished screaming into his ear that he was a rapist, "Besides, I was just about to..." He turned around and allowed her to change out of her wet clothes.

He looked so familiar. Where have I seen him before? Yui thought as she put on dry clothes that she noticed how flawless his body was. Oh Yui, what are you thinking? You're supposed to be in love with you-know-who! Not with this familiar-felt stranger! Besides, you're in an alternate dimension right? Not the Universe of the Four Gods... "Come on, I'll make you something warm..." he offered and Yui followed him down to the kitchen, "Question and Answer session..." He passed to her a cup of hot cocoa.

"Are you Tomo?" Yui began and he smiled at her.

"Yes, Your Eminence..." Tomo answered her and his eyes shined while his lips transformed into a sly smile, "So Priestess, what brought you here?"

"Er..." Yui thought through her answer. She can't expect to say that she came back to save their lives and most importantly his, right? It'll be so wrong!

Think she came back to have another world war with that Suzaku pigs. Or did she come back with a different purpose? I mean, she loved that guy so much so maybe, just maybe, she came back for him! Only him! Then that means, we, other warriors mean nothing to her at all...Is that what we mean to her, just extras? Tomo thought bitterly as he unconsciously crushed the mug he was holding into little bits. What the hell am I thinking?! Since when did I ever know anything?! I've never met this person, right? Or have I? Well, she look kind of familiar...No, she feels familiar, wonder where I met her..."

"Are you okay, Tomo?" Yui asked him and snapped him off his train of thoughts. As expected, Tomo gave a blur face and quickly recovered, nodding his head slightly. "Well Tomo, I came back to right the wrong things I've done..."

"Oh...I see..." Tomo looked into her eyes and immediately saw the line 'I'm lying but he doesn't know, does he?' , "Well then, I'll be off...Night..." He stood up and left the table after; of course clearing up the mess he made. Tomo went into the bathroom with clenched fists. What was I thinking?! He slammed his fist down on the sink and faced himself in the mirror. Charming face met with angry distorted face. Clear grey eyes met with red bloodshot grey eyes. If love really exist then why, why does my heart feel so empty? If love and care trully exist then why must humans wage wars against each other? If war and power is what makes people feel love, then I too shall follow. There's no room for love, care, joy...there's only space for hatred, anger, selfishness and the desire for more power. Suzaku is just a statue, a bird statue, which is a liar, a fake, a coward! He doesn't signify anything! He's just a dumb bird! Tears rolled off his cheeks as he looked down dejectedly.

* * *

_Somewhere high up in heaven,in a kingdom sat a god in his throne chair. Seiryu watched his warriors feeling an emotion he never thought existed in him. "Is everything I'm doing for them a sin? Is it just going to make them cry and tear their hearts open?" Seiryu closed his eyes and cried silently._

_In a kingdom, at the other end of the world, laid a god in his bed. Suzaku looked down at Tomo who still cursed his fate angrily and sighed quietly. "Be patient for everyone has a shot at feeling love. Either giving love or receiving it. Be patient for the right lady will come to you.(And take back what nonsense you said about me!)"_

* * *

Yet even after he cleaned, Yui saw droplets of blood and his hurt look did not escape her. Why is Tomo so hurt? Did I say something wrong? Did I do wrong? Maybe he wasn't hurt, maybe he's just tired...Maybe... As she was about to turn away for bed, she saw the blood message.

_**To my dearest...**_

_**Please return to me soon...I worry for your safety, for you...I hope your dreams...your goals...your mission...or whatever you wish to call them, I sure as heaven, hope they are accomplished and fulfilled...**_

_**Return to me just this once...I beg you...please...**_

_**-Knight in the game of Chess**_

_** he who serve her as her guardian angel.**_

Yui closed her eyes as she felt for the man who wrote the message for his lady. She finally went up to bed after crying some time. "Tomo, thank you for saving me...I really appreciate it..." She looked at his back and finally close her eyes to sleep.

"I do that only because you're my priestess and that I'll travel by your side to the end of the Earth if need be..." Tomo smiled at her and noticed that she slept with a smile. "Yea, I will gladly do that...A warrior dies a honorable death if he dies after fulfilling his purpose." He too slept with a smile. Outside, the rain decided to stopped and allowed the two to sleep in peace.

* * *

It doesn't hurt to drop me a review...X) Sorry to those who patiently waited... :( I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait you all had! I'm sure some people would comment on Tomo...But I know, he ain't like what he used to... '

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: People have been asking why Tomo seems to remember Yui when he was supposed to forget her. Well, the explanation is quite simple. I got too carried away writing the story that I seemed to forget the events that were supposed to play in this story. So yes, forgive me for that and for the extreme lateness of my updating of the story. I am grounded for a freaking of two years so I will kinda have a problem updating for you. (until 2010 mind you.)

I know I am kinda late in congratulating the arrival of a new year, 2009. Well, as the saying goes, happy new year and may you start with an exciting, amazing and great beginning. Well, on with the story!

* * *

_**RECAP**_

"_I do that only because you're my priestess and that I'll travel by your side to the end of the Earth if need be..." Tomo smiled at her and noticed that she slept with a smile. "Yea, I will gladly do that...A warrior dies a honorable death if he dies after fulfilling his purpose." He too slept with a smile. Outside, the rain decided to stopped and allowed the two to sleep in peace. _

_

* * *

_

Somewhere in a forest, a man that appeared like a wolf came sprinting in no particular way. His howl pierced into the silence of the forest, a shrilling howl at that. I hope I meet up with the priestess soon! The man vowed to himself as he sprinted away and dodged the flying spears that stab through the sky. Shit this mortals! He continued to sprint only to fall into a big hole. Dang the brains of these people! "Well, well, well...That was a great chase I would say," a man that looked like the leader of the group of clowns who hailed from Kutou to capture him, "Hahaha, he will fetch us a freaking big fortune! We'll showcase him during our night show at the circus in 3 weeks time! We'll allow the audience to throw stones or whatever they can at him at a price of course!" The man continued to laugh at the weakling that fell into his hole.

"That's brilliant boss!" one of the other few remarked and praised the leader who had his nose up in the air, "And **only **you can plan out such flawless idea to capture this wild man." The others cheered as they lowered a metal bar cage into the hole and locked the prey in. They will pay for the torture they have done to me! The caged up man promised himself ultimate revenge against those clowns as he like to put it. I swear to the existence of Seiryu that I will kill them myself, even if it means death!

_Up into the heavens a man sighed heavily. "My humble warrior, please do not kill yourself just for the sake of wanting revenge. Though revenge may be sweet but it will never end. It will be the poison that kills you slowly." The man sighed once more and stride out of his kingdom to meet with his phoenix of a brother at __Mount_ _Taikyoku, where they say his 'mother' lived. _

"Harh, harh..." Yui panted as she woke up. The feeling was absurd, it was as if waking up to escape a horrible nightmare only to land in a different and more horrible nightmare. She felt violently shook up by the shoulder by someone, someone who wanted her to save him or her. "Was it just a nightmare? Or was it reality?" She turned to look at Tomo from her bed and from her angle he was dead asleep. Had he not felt or seen what she had? Is it just her being sensitive or was it really destiny calling out to her. She walked over to Tomo and gently shook him up. "Tomo, I need to talk to you about something," Yui pleaded into his ear as she shook him, "Please Tomo, it's important."

"Hmm?" Tomo replied her as if he had been awake all along which isn't a lie. He too had seen a vision of one of his comrade being brutally tortured. "What is it that Your Eminence wants to talk about?" Yui walked him down to the kitchen and lid a candle between the two of them. The candle made scary shadows that seemed to linger around the walls, the floor and the ceiling of the kitchen just so they had a chance to hear what the priestess wanted to discuss about.

"Did you well, erm," Yui had a hard time finding the words to explain it but she could not find the right and correct precise words to explain the feeling in her. "Well, I er, had a...how should I say? A nightmare of a man being brutally whipped. No, to be more precise, he was tortured and laughed at."

"So? You had a vision...? Then what do you want to do about it? Do you even know who that man is?" Tomo challenged her, he was still not comfortable knowing the fact that she knew his name before he introduced himself. But then again, people knew him as the most famous actor or drama king in the world as far as he was concerned. So maybe, she knew his name through that way. Yet, even as he thought that reason was convincing, he was still unsure about it. As if there was another more interesting way she found out what his name was. Maybe through magic, maybe she can read minds. That was possible too.

"Well, yea and I intend to save him," Yui determinedly replied him and her eyes were so full of being sure that she could save him somehow. Though Yui hoped it was not her man that was brutally tortured, she still could not help but think he was in that situation.

"You don't even know him, so why should you want to save him?" Tomo asked her but inside him, he thought that his priestess may just have the ingredients to be his ideal girl but he was not one to jump to conclusion.

"Well, I think I know that man somehow and I think he knows me too," Yui hopefully answered him and she was honest; that made her even more impressed with herself, "I don't know about you, but I don't wish to see someone I think I know and close to being brutally tortured while I just stand by and watched helpless."

"Hmm, fine then," Tomo finally satisfied, he closed his eyes to think for a moment. What Yui had told him really impressed him and made him want her even more. Want her, did I really typed that? Well, I guess. Tomo reopened his eyes and smiled one of his more charming smiles that warmed Yui's insides. "Like I said last night, I will help and protect you till your calling is over and what you hoped to accomplish are fulfilled." Tomo finally realized just what he meant, he had promised her that with his life at the hanging.

* * *

Well that ends our fourth chapter. They're on their way to rescuing Ashitare from a living hell that may soon cause him to kill him if they do not arrive soon. Please review.


	5. Ashitare

Disclaimer: Well, I've got nothing to say for this chapter or comment on the previous.

* * *

_**RECAP**_

"_Hmm, fine then," Tomo finally satisfied, he closed his eyes to think for a moment. What Yui had told him really impressed him and made him want her even more. Want her, did I really typed that? Well, I guess. Tomo reopened his eyes and smiled one of his more charming smiles that warmed Yui's insides. "Like I said last night, I will help and protect you till your calling is over and what you hoped to accomplish are fulfilled." Tomo finally realized just what he meant, he had promised her that with his life at the hanging.

* * *

_

The wolf man sat quietly in his cage cursing heaven under his breadth. He had been so excited to welcome the priestess but what did it bring him? Torture and destruction to their world, that's what all priestesses bring. Moreover, he blamed the priestess for lying and his naivety to believe that the priestess would protect him and learn to love him but how wrong he was. Outside his cage, the clowns jeered at him, spitted on his face and threw rocks with sharp edges at him. He was furious at how powerless he was against them yet he knew, he could not defeat them. He was at their mercy and this was all the fake lying priestess fault or at least what he believed! I'll get out of this prison with whatever the goddamn seiryu has given me! He swore to himself as his sign glowed a faint blue.

In a carriage, Yui sat beside Tomo in silence, not a single word was exchanged between them yet the silence was not awkward but comforting. "Tomo," Yui whispered to Tomo who watched the scenery outside and Yui's voice seemed be miles away, "Tomo!" Yui called out louder and Tomo turned to her startled.

"Yes, Your Eminence, may I be of any help?" he teased her a little and her body muscles relaxed but her cheeks were burning slightly. Yui hated being teased in this way, it made her feel very uncomfortable as if she was sitting beside a flirtatious rapist.

"Well, I was wondering if you knew this man whom we're going to save," Yui answered him quietly due to shyness. She never thought Tomo, the Tomo she knew long ago, could be so flirtatious. The Tomo she remembered never talked to her a proper conversation but this Tomo...well, he sure is very different from the old Tomo.

"Hmm, I can't say I know that man personally but I kind of know this man personally, know what I mean?" Tomo truthfully replied her softly and in him, he realized her could never lie to Yui. It was just unreasonable; Yui was just well, she looked innocent and forgiving. Only a stupid monster would lie and mistreat or disrespect her. "Oh, we're here, I sense him, Your Eminence," Tomo exclaimed and called Kenshi to stop the carriage, "Kenshi, leave two horses here. I do not need you anymore in my life. Your dismissed."

Kenshi said nothing for fear that his master would lash out at him so he did as he was told while Tomo held a tight grip on Yui's wrist and pulled her into the forest. Once Tomo felt they were alone, he pushed Yui to the nearest tree and kissed her passionately. His desire for her was well, we could call it overwhelming for now. Yui struggled but it was fruitless. Afterall, Tomo was a guy and guys have more strength than a girl, so Yui lost the battle. "TOMO!" Yui cried out loud and nearby birds flew into the sky due to being frightened at the sudden scream, "STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING ME!" Yui called out and finally Tomo pulled away, his face full of hurt and disappointment and without the need to have her instinct tell her, Yui sprinted away leaving Tomo alone in the clearing. "Tomo, how could you?!" Yui screamed as she came to a stop and leaned against a tree before she soon slid off the tree like a slime. She continued to cry while Tomo on the other hand cursed himself.

Just what in the name of heaven did I just try to do? Tomo wondered bitterly as he paced up and down. I kissed her on impulse right? There was nothing more to it, is there or is there? Am I so in love with her that I need to feel her lips as if it is a drug I can never ditch? Suddenly like a spark, a thought that feared him came and made him stunned for a moment. It hadn't struck him that when Yui's alone in this scary world, she might be a prey to the dangers that lurks at every corner. Shit, why hadn't I know?! I was too focused on my own problems that I lost sight of what I am to do. Within a second, he had sprinted in the direction that Yui had dashed off but had he known, Yui was crying silently behind the tree they had kissed unexpectedly. "YUI! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Tomo called out weakly as he continued to search for her fruitlessly but that did not crush his determination to stop searching for her, "YUI, PLEASE I'M SORRY! I NEVER MEANT TO DO IT!" His voice echoed in the forest and Yui heard it but she refused to come out of finding.

"IF YOU REALLY MEAN IT, THEN FIND ME!" Yui called out which was of course a mistake for Tomo had taken that as a clue and no sooner did he find her.

"Sorry Your Eminence," Tomo refused to look at her glare and just stared at his feet, "I acted on impulse."

"Tomo, please don't do it again..." Yui accepted his apology and smiled with some tears sliding off her face, "Come on, someone important is waiting for us! It's not good abandoning him! Let's go!" The pair raced through the forest in a direction following Tomo's senses to locate their soon to be friend and foe.

"Stick close to me...I don't want you getting hurt," Tomo suddenly changed and his chi flared as he instructed Yui to stay close behind him, "I'll be a decoy, you save him alright?" Yui could only nod, she had no idea how to proceed so listening to Tomo's plan was the best idea thus far.

"Who's there?!" The leader of the clowns called out as Tomo came out of hiding. "Oh if it isn't an ugly make-up artist?"

"You're one to talk. Mixing pink and yellow, you've got guts to mix colours to be ugly," Tomo snarled back as his sign glowed brilliantly. "I won't repeat, release my friend or you wish death is blissful."

"Heh, what can you do?"

Tomo smirked and instantly trapped the leader into an illusion filled with the leader's fears. The leader screamed in agony, gripping his side of the head in both hands trying in vain to reduce the pain. "Next?" Tomo mocked as the others-members of the clown gang released and handed a crazy Ashitare to Tomo. "Ashitare...?"

"You're slow Tomo...I'll kill you for stalling unreasonable time!" Ashitare engaged Tomo into a fatal fight until Yui came out.

"Please stop!" Yui cried to the men and Tomo barked at her to leave the scene but as he diverted his attention for that few minutes, Ashitare wasted no time to stab Tomo in the right shoulder. Seeing the innocent Tomo injured, a fierce blue glowed around Yui and that light seemed to transport the three seiryu warriors and priestess to the cottage Tomo had introduced himself to Yui. As soon as they arrived, Ashitare had suddenly changed as if a split personality.

"Priestess?" Ashitare grinned a wolfish one as he apologized to Tomo who waved it away, "Your call of need or aid, is at your side. I shall be by your side to attend to your needs, Your Eminence."

"Hi Ashitare," Yui smiled and Ashitare like Tomo, was taken aback but then again, maybe she already had the scroll and therefore able to know his name, "Well, I've only need 5 more warriors before the great summoning of Seiryu, right?" Both men nodded and the gang spent their night there.

* * *

Well, here we end. Do review thanks! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Since I have received word that some of you wish for Yui to meet up with Nakago then I will bring them to meet. So I'll fast forward and do assume that the seishis have already come to love and care for Yui. Tomo with Soi, the 'boshi' brothers- Amiboshi and Suboshi, the travelers-Miboshi and Ashitare.

* * *

"Heh, they're coming..." Nakago smirked and looked up from his war plans to formularized his plans, "Wait till they found out who killed them long ago..."

"Nakago-sama, what is it that makes you happy?" his wife circled her arms around him, letting his head rest against her breasts. Nakago closed his eyes and relaxed a little but never did he allowed his guard to falter.

"Nothing..." Nakago whispered and captured her lips, "Just thinking about how I want you makes me happy enough...No other lady can ever take the place I have saved you." Feeling proud of how the most handsome and desired man praised her, she returned her to-be husband's kiss just as passionately. The lady advanced and invited Nakago into bed with her which he accepted graciously. Just as he was about to start making love to her, his instincts and everything in him screamed to stop him-that the lady was not the lady his hands wanted to feel. "What's wrong Nakago-sama?" the lady asked him disappointedly for Nakago had been rejecting her for the past few days.

Nakago released himself elegantly from the lady's breast embrace. Without another exchange of word, he dressed up and left the room. He walked the grand corridors until he reached the place that usually assisted him in solving his questions. "Whatever is the matter with me?" Nakago asked himself as soon as he settled down onto a bench in the peaceful and beautiful garden, "Is Sakura no longer the lady I desire?"

* * *

On the other hand, Yui and her beloved companions traveled happily on their to Kutou Palace. "Only one more to go and the Seiryu shall come!" Yui exclaimed and some chuckled while the others praised her.

"Haha Yui-chan! You think the last one will be easy to convince?" Soi curiously asked and Yui smiled determinedly at her, "From what I heard, Nakago is no easy prey to convince. It takes more than just a gentle heart and your priestess calling to convince him."

"Oh come on Soi," Ashitare teased her and Tomo glared at him, "Yui-chan can overcome any obstacles! With us, it'll be even easier!" With that everyone laughed heartily but had they known and taken Soi's words seriously, they might be able to complete things faster and easily.

* * *

"Nakago-sama, the Emperor requests your immediate urgent," a manservant approached the most fearsome man timidly, "He says that if you are unwilling to attend to his request, he would do it with Sakura-sama." Nakago turned to look at the manservant inspecting him for any form of lie that hides beneath the mask of fear pasted on the man's face.

Without saying anything for there was no need to, Nakago stood up, dusted the dirt off him and stride into the audience room. "Your Majesty requested for my audience?" Nakago faking humbleness in his voice bowed before a beer bellied man who had ladies seducing him.

"Nakago, i want you to welcome our humble guests who will be arriving tomorrow in the evening," the Emperor sneered and slurred while eying the other ladies in the room hungrily. Nakago nodded once and excused himself while muttering some good curses under his breath.

* * *

The next evening arrived welcoming the priestess and her companions to meet their last member or also known as their leader. "What a great place this is!" Yui who had never entered or visualized herself standing in front of one, exclaimed with a little child's delight, "Wow, the last one stays in such a majestic place?!" Her companions shamefully hanged their head down and nodded, well, that excludes Suboshi who loves Yui like as if without her in his life, he'd rather choose to die.

"This way please," a few maids, manservant invited them into the palace graciously and Yui, due to the uncontrollable excitement, skipped into the palace with made the seishis more embarrassed than ever and even Suboshi was starting to feel the shame. "Please take your seats while you await the arrival of our Emperor and General." The maids retreated into the dark after the guests had settled down a little to comfortably for their taste. As they waited, the maids served them drinks and laid out the table with the most exquisite food that Yui had ever laid her eyes on. And while she thought about the food that were laid before her, her thoughts drifted to Miaka and a concern and worried expression played on her face. The warriors need not ask her for they already knew that Yui was worried about Miaka. The Seiryu and Suzaku warriors had met before and fought but the priestesses managed to stop the battle.

"Oh Miaka..." Yui sighed to herself and Soi squeezed her hand to give her courage and Yui returned it with a sad smile, "I wish you are in good health and have your face stuffed into the food served at the dinner table. And to be happy with Tamahome and of course, on very good terms with your other warriors." Yui sighed once more as she thought how she would feel when Nakago would finally meet up with her. Would he remember her his love for her and vice-versa? Would he even remember her? "I'm finally going to meet and reunite with him and correct my mistakes-my foolish and silly mistakes." She was so determinedly about it that she closed her eyes to be closer to her thoughts, to feel them. Her train of thoughts continued to pursue until Soi gave her another light squeeze to snap her out of her thoughts. She looked up and there he was, the man-the main reason why she wanted to return to the Universe of the Four Gods.

"This is our honorable General," the maids announced and Yui's heart leap but her eyes were transfixed on the pretty lady that pressed her body onto Nakago's side, "And this is his wife..." As soon as the word 'his wife' reached and processed in her mind, Yui's ears could not pick up any other words that was spoken by the maid. It was as if her soul and mind had shattered, thus, unable to receive any more info. The man-the reason she returned to this world, had already or soon to be married off to another lady. Yui was speechless beyond the imagination of humans, she just sat there soulless and her eyes were filled with nothingness. Was it possible? Had she been cursed by the gods above to never be able to lead a normal life with the man that her heart had desired and called out for countless of nights?

"Yui-chan...?" Soi called relentlessly and only after the soft touches that Tomo placed on her did she finally returned to reality, "What's wrong? Are you okay? You were like in a trance for a good ten minutes."

"Oh huh? Yea, I'm a-o-kay," Yui smiled and Sakura heaved a sigh of relief but Nakago's face did not change for even a small fraction, "I was just caught by my thoughts, thats all. Sorry everyone...Oh and Nakago-sama congratulation." She fought hard to keep the hurt out of her voice and only he caught the sadness that lied below the voice.

"Thank you Priestess," Sakura replied as she hugged her to-be husband's arm a little too tightly but Nakago's face still did not change and he seemed to stared straight through Yui's head.

"Excuse me, but I do need the washroom," Yui dismissed herself and walked away quite briskly so that no one would see her cry. She never liked to waste her tears but this was a different thing altogether, her whole purpose was destroyed just by that two miserable, hurtful words 'his wife'. She stopped and sat on the floor of a corridor. She pulled her legs and hugged them, weeping silently but detachedly. She could not believe how naïve she was-to believe that someone as perfect as him would wait for a little pitiful plain Jane. "How stupid can I seriously be?" she questioned herself as she continued crying, oblivious to the presence around her, "It was stupid of me to believe the impossible would come true."

On the dinner table, the eight people continued to eat and some, like Suboshi and Nakago, chose to wait instead of beginning without the arrival of the last person. Suddenly as if a new feeling entered his heart, Nakago felt worried for the priestess and he convinced himself that he was worried because she is the priestess and it was his duty to safeguard her.

* * *

"My priestess, for whom do you wept the tears for?" Seiryu asked his priestess who seemed to ignore his question and boy was he frustrated but then again, he understood a little or two about her detachment, "My priestess be strong..." And with that advise, he left her abruptly just like how abruptly he had arrived to her. Once he was gone, the Kutou Emperor came and approached Yui with the greedy look for lust filled his eyes.

* * *

Nakago nodded to the warriors and his wife as if to dismiss himself. His heart pounded and his sign glowed a brilliant blue glow as his worry for her increased many folds. "What am I doing? What am I feeling?" he asked himself and he found the answers that well, answered his questions but it was filled with uncertainty. "I am saving the priestess because it's my duty to the priestess. What am I feeling? I'm concerned on her whereabouts so that no lustful and sexual desired demon come to harm her." With the answers he raced against time to rescue her.

* * *

"Dear me, Priestess of Seiryu, may I know for whom do you shed those tears?" the Emperor wanted to sound impressive so that it would be easier for him to draw away her virginity. Yui looked up and was she terrified to see the Emperor with eyes full of lust and sexual desire that inspected her very thoroughly raving her body up and down.

"I believe Your Majesty that that belongs to me?" Nakago arrived at the nick of time and he approached with his sign glowing, "Do you mind handing it back to me? Your Majesty?" Nakago added 'your majesty' sarcastically before scooping Yui up into his arms gracefully. "Do excuse my interruption of your work and excuse us for our rudeness if dismissing ourselves without your permission."

"Nakago, you always have my permission to do as you wish," the Emperor sneered and walked away in the opposite direction of Nakago's retreat.

* * *

There we have it, the end of the chapter. =)


End file.
